candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 440
| episode = Rainbow Runway | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 439 | next = 441 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 440 is the fifteenth and last level in Rainbow Runway and the 185th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 45 double jelly squares and score at least 190,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With toffee tornadoes roaming around and numerous locked candy bombs at the bottom, this level is extremely hard. *With multiple candy bombs locked in the liquorice locks at the bottom and several multi-layered icings on the top part, the bombs can be very hard to clear. *The toffee tornadoes will help to clear many bombs and break a layer of the three-layer icing, but will still prove an obstacle later on in the level. *Getting the corner jellies can be difficult. Toffee tornadoes can land on jellies and cover them, making them inaccessible for two moves. *There are a lot of jellies to handle, making it as another reason for why people keep failing this level. Stars Strategy *Make as many combinations as possible. *Your primary focus is removing all the candy bombs, using the toffee tornadoes to your advantage, since they can pass through the locked candy bomb. *Once they are all removed, hopefully most of the other jelly squares have been removed and you don't have much left. *The top corners can be the most difficult, so plan your moves. If you can't find any moves to destroy the nearby corner jellies, try to create matches from the bottom, so the cascades can destroy them. *Remember: The toffee tornadoes are your friend at the start, as they remove some of the bombs for you, but later on they become your enemy! Don't let them block those vital jellies! Destroy them with special candies instead! Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points (45 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 90,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 410,000 points. *The locked candy bombs and icing heavily restrict the available board space, making it hard to create a colour bomb. *Toffee tornadoes destroy colour bombs and candy bombs which makes it even harder to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *On Facebook, unlocking a bomb with a colour bomb scores massive points as in actually removing a bomb. This is not the case in mobile with two colour bombs being required to be used on the colour of the candy bomb as one is required to unlock the candy bomb and the other to destroy the candy bomb. Due to the board having six colours and three toffee tornadoes, it is insanely hard to do so. Walkthroughs Category:Jelly levels Category:Rainbow Runway levels Category:Episode finales Category:World finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars